Dangerous Angels
by xfadedXsakurax
Summary: hey its devil's death angel this is my story Dangerous Angels. Sakura princess of the Damned Syaoran prince of purity wats this about a prophecy and will Sakura survive the future destiny has planned for her read to find out and remember ppl RR
1. Default Chapter

DANGEROUS ANGELS  
  
chapter 1  
  
The Prophecy  
  
In the years after the dinosaurs vanished. The years where withcraft was feared.  
  
There was a prophecy. This wasn't any ordinary prophecy but a phrophecy to destroy  
  
or save human kind. This prophecy was of a boy and a girl coming together to  
  
rid the world of all evil that threatened them. In this prophecy the girl came  
  
from the underworld known as the Demon Child. The boy came from the heavens  
  
known as the Child of Purity. But there was one downfall to this prophecy. Once  
  
all evil was gone from this world the Demon Child would no longer exist. She would  
  
vanish forever.  
  
This has happened once. But now fifty years later. They year 1800's.  
  
The evil has returned and has threatened the world yet again. The boy must find   
  
the girl before it is too late or the world as we know it will cease to exist. The  
  
evil wizard, Basilisk is to be defeated. If not one by one the human kind will vanish   
  
and all hope to save the world will be lost. In order to find the demon Child and   
  
the Child of Purity they will have special marks burnt into their skins months before  
  
birth. On the day of their 15th birthday they will find out who they truely are.  
  
And if they choose to except it save the world. The time they have is precious   
  
and is not to be wasted. The two Famiy's of the boy and girl know about this   
  
prophecy. For the fact that the last Demon Child and Child of Purity came from   
  
this family only fifty years ago. If they manage to defeat the evil dark lord the   
  
world will be safe once again and this prophecy will cease to exist. But if they fail  
  
The Dark Lord will seek revenge vanish and reappear fifty years later.  
  
This prophecy is to take place in Hong Kong. Here there aren't very many witches   
  
and wizards. But in the Kindom of evil and the Kingdom of purity there are many.  
  
Right know both Queens are pregnate. One will deliver one year before the other.  
  
Both kingdoms are alies. They will help eachother in the time of need.  
  
And only love can save them. 


	2. the kingdom of purity

DANGEROUS ANGELS  
  
chapter 2  
  
the kindom of  
  
purity  
  
A woman about the age of 25 was lying in bed. Her raven hair glistened in  
  
the orange glow of the lit torches linning the room. Her chocolate brown eyes  
  
shone radiantly of life and joy. She layed there, one hand on her rather large stomach.  
  
She turned her head at the sleeping figure next to her. Her husband. Sleeping  
  
peacefully. How she loved him. He had chocolate brown hair and intense amber  
  
eyes. He was about two years older than her.  
  
The young mother to be layed down and let sleep conquer her. The next morning  
  
she was woken up by screaming and laughing. It was July 11 and she was due any  
  
day now. The laughing and screaming had died down due to a rather deep voice  
  
telling them to bequiet. She sat up and climbed out bed. She walked into her  
  
closet and pulled out an elegant dress. She slipped off her ruby red sleeping  
  
gown and put on the dress.  
  
She walked to the door and opened it. Then she walked down the hall and  
  
down the stairs to the dinning room. Only to be bombarded by her four daughters.  
  
About the age of seven. They hugged their mother and sat down at the table  
  
and waited for their father. About five minutes later he walked in. "Good morning  
  
girls."he said to his daughters. Then he walked up to his wife and gently kissed   
  
her as if afraid she would shatter. "Good morning my fair Yelen."  
  
Yelen may look fragile and dainty. But she was quite the opposite. Yelen Li  
  
is the most powerful witch next to her husband, Ryuu who was the greatest wizard   
  
of their time. "We have a lunch date with the Kinomoto's today dear. Don't forget."  
  
Yelen said to her husband. "I won't dear don't worry."he reassured her.  
  
At about five minutes to twelve the Li's walked out of their castle and across the   
  
field to the Kinomotos. Their daughter's running ahead of them. They walked up  
  
to the castle door and knocked. The door was opened by a rather old butler. He  
  
showed them to the dinning room and announced their pressence to Mr. and Mrs.  
  
Kinomoto. "Please sit down. Tori come here please."said a women with sparkling  
  
emerald eyes. She had lovely grey locks of hair and fairly pale skin. Her husband  
  
on the other hand was not pale. He had tan skin and auburn hair and he had the  
  
most amazing hazel eyes.  
  
In walked a little boy around the age of 8. He had raven black hair and his  
  
father's tan skin and hazel eyes. "Tori please take these beautiful young girls   
  
outside."said the woman. "Yes mother."he said walking out with a bunch of giggling  
  
girls. "So Yelen how are you??"she said once her son was gone. "I'm just fine and  
  
you Nadeshico."Yelen replied. "How is life treating you??" "Oh I'm just fine."Nadeshico  
  
said taking her husbands hand. "and speaking of life. We are going to have a baby."  
  
"Oh Nadeshico thats wonderful."Yelen exclaimed as she hugged her. "Our son  
  
will have a little playmate."said Ryuu. Who was shaking Fujitaka's hand. "When  
  
are you do Yelen?"asked Nadeshico. "Any day now. I hope its soon. I can't wait to hold  
  
him and love him and everything else."she said smiling. Half an hour later  
  
their lunch was surved. The girls and Tori were seated eating. They did not speak  
  
all through lunch. After lunch they had some tea and cookies and were talking about  
  
their unborn babys. About another hour later the Li's left back to their castle.  
  
That night Yelen took a soothing bath. She loved the way the hot water soothed   
  
her tense muscles. An hour later she got out and dried off. She slipped on her black   
  
nightgown and walked to her room. She opened the door and walked inside. She  
  
layed in bed next to her husband and fell asleep instantly. Then next morning  
  
was the same thing. She walked down to the library and walked along the book  
  
shelves. She sat down on an overstuff couch a pulled out a book. It was her journal.  
  
She took her quil and and flipped to a blank page. She dipped the quil in the ink  
  
bottle and wrote the date.  
  
July,11 1800  
  
Dear journal.  
  
Everything has been going well. I am due any day now but I feel it  
  
will be today. We still don't have any names for him yet. Many   
  
people ask me how I know that its a boy. Many non-magic people  
  
ask. Yet I can't tell them. I know because I can feel his aura. Its green.  
  
He is very strong like his father.  
  
My best friend Nadeshico Kinomoto is also having a baby. But she   
  
is only a few weeks pregnate. I can't wait to see her child. As I can't  
  
wait to see mine. I must go now juornal.  
  
Yelen  
  
She closed the journal and put it back on the shelf. Then walked out of the   
  
library. She walked upsatirs. She had been in the library four about five hours  
  
and it was already 8:00. She walked into her room and put on her nightgown.  
  
She sat at her dresser and brushed out her long hair. It cascaded down her back  
  
like the night flowing over the last remaining rays of sunlight. Ryuu came in about  
  
an hour later.  
  
They went to bed and fell asleep. It was late at night when Yelen was awakened  
  
by sharp pains. She turned on her back clutching her stomach. "Ryuu.. I..its time."  
  
I said waking Ryuu. He looked at me and got up from bed. He took me to a guest room  
  
and layed me on the bed. He sent a maid for the doctor while he comforted Yelen.  
  
The doctor came in no time and ran down the hall to the guest room. When he walked  
  
in her winced as Yelen let out an ear peircing scream.  
  
He walked up to her and checked her to make she she was pretty much ok.  
  
"Ok Mrs.Li now push."he told her. She did as she was told and pushed with her   
  
last ounce of strength. "Congadulations Mr. and Mrs. Li its a boy."he said while  
  
wrapping the baby in a blanket and handing him to Yelen. Yelen sat herself up   
  
and held her beautiful baby boy. He had chestnut brown hair and intense amber  
  
eyes.  
  
Ryuu looked lovingly at his wife. He kissed her forhead and took the baby  
  
from her. He looked into his son's intense amber eyes. He smiled at his son.  
  
"What should we name him love??"Yelen asked. He bent down and they both looked  
  
at their son. Then they looked at eachother. "Xiao Lang."they both said. "Xiao Lang  
  
Li."said Yelen. "I like it."she said smiling. They layed the baby on the bed and they both  
  
fell asleep.  
  
The next morning both Yelen and Ryuu woke up extra early. Thanks to her  
  
magic she healed faster than usual. Yelen picked up her son and walked out  
  
of the room with Ryuu right behind her. They opened the door to their room and   
  
walked in. She changed his diaper and put on his pajamas and laid him in his  
  
crib. She smiled down at her son and walked to her bed and laid down. "I'm going  
  
to go down stairs the girls should be waking up soon."he said. Yelen nodded and  
  
fell asleep. Dreaming of her wonderful baby boy.  
  
But what she didn't notice was the wolf head that was burnt into his skin. 


	3. meeting xiao lang

DANGEROUS ANGELS  
  
chapter 3  
  
meeting   
  
Xiao Lang  
  
A few hours later Yelen woke up because of Xiao Lang's powerful lungs. She  
  
walked up to his crib and picked him up. She cradled him in her arms and took  
  
him to her bed. She grabbed a diaper and walked back to her baby. She sat on the   
  
bed and took off his pajamas and changed his diaper. She decided to feed him.   
  
She unbuttoned her nightgown and fed him. Then she burped him. She was going   
  
to put his pajamas back on when she saw the wolf on his right shoulder blade.  
  
She laid him down and ran to the door. She threw the door open and went running  
  
throughout the whole castle calling Ryuu's name.  
  
She finally found him in the library. "Ryuu, Ryuu come quick. Its Xiao Lang."  
  
she said running back up to her room Ryuu right behind her. They walk in to  
  
find him asleep on their bed. "Whats the matter??"he asked. "Come here I'll show  
  
you."she said walking to her baby. She sat on the bed and lifted up the young  
  
boy. She pointed to his right shoulder blade. He gasped. "He,hes the Child of Purity."  
  
he said looking at his small son. She nodded. "Then that must mean that..."  
  
"That th Demon Child is to be born aswell."she said nodding. "The time of the  
  
Dark Lord has come."  
  
Later that day they went to the Kinomoto's to introduce them to Xiao Lang.  
  
They knocked on the door and were let in. They were in the family room. Nadeshico  
  
was holding the baby. The girls were playing outside with Tori. "Nadeshico there   
  
is something we need to tell you."said Yelen looking mournfully. "He..he has the  
  
wolf mark burnt into his skin. He is the Child of Purity." Nadeshico turned even more  
  
pale. She was so pale that she looked immortal.  
  
"This can't be."said Nadeshico. "Not now. Why?? My baby won't have a future.  
  
After this happens she won't even exist." She said crying while Fujitaka was holding  
  
her. "The Dark Lord is coming and it is the only way of saving man kind."he said  
  
to her. "Its not fair. My little baby. She..she.. Damn the Dark Lord. Damn our   
  
family. Why???"she said falling to the floor. Ryuu was holding Xiao Lang. Yelen  
  
walked up to Nadeshico and held her while she cried. "I am so sorry, Nadeshico.  
  
I never ment for you to loose your daughter."she said.  
  
"Thats ok Yelen. Don't blame yourself. It has to be done."she said. Nadeshico  
  
dried her tears and stood up. Yelen and Ryuu decided to leave. So they called the  
  
girls inside and left.Nadeshico decided to go to bed early.   
  
Over the next few months Nadeshico grew more and more depressed. She was  
  
already nine months pregnate. It was almost the end of March. Nadeshico pulled  
  
out her journal.   
  
March, 30 1800  
  
Dear journal.  
  
As the birth of my new born daughter draws nearer,  
  
I grow more depressed. Curse my family. Why must   
  
my poor innocent child vanish from this world.  
  
I am very happy that I will at least get to spend 15  
  
years with her.  
  
I have yet to pick a name. But I am thinking of the name  
  
Sakura. It means Cherryblossom in Japanese. I love  
  
cherryblossoms. I hope that my baby is healthy and will  
  
live a healthy 15 years. I must go now.  
  
Nadeshico  
  
She closed the journal and put it back in her drawer. She got up and walked down  
  
stairs. It was dinner time and she was awefuly hungary. She sat down at the  
  
table. Tori came in followed by his father. They all sat down and ate. Afterwords  
  
they had dessert. Then they went to bed. She was taking a bath. She doesn't  
  
know why but the water always seemed to soothe her. She lathered herself in  
  
cherryblossom cented soap. She washed off and got out.  
  
She dreid off and put on her pink night gown. She walks in the room and sits  
  
infront of her dresser. She picks up her silver brush with cherryblossoms on it and  
  
runs it through her damp hair. When she finished she got up and walked to the bed.  
  
She sat down and looked at her stoamch. She saw the baby's pink aura and smiles.  
  
Sakura would be a perfect name. Fujitaka walked in and changed then he too  
  
climbed in bed.  
  
"Honey what do ou think of the name Sakura?"she asked him. He smiled. "I think  
  
its a wonderful name."he said kissing her. They both layed down as he wrapped his   
  
arms around her and they both drifted into a dreamless sleep. The next morning  
  
Nadeshico decided to go visit Yelen. She hasn't gotten out very much and shes  
  
bored. She gets out of bed and changes. She walks downstairs and eats. Then  
  
she walks across the field with Tori to Yelens castle.  
  
"Nadeshico how are you my dear friend??"Yelen asked as they sat down in   
  
the library. "I'm fine just really tired."she said smiling. Yelen nodded. "You will  
  
be because you can have the baby anytime."she said. Just then they heard baby  
  
giggles. They turned towards the door to see Xiao Lang walking towards them.  
  
Nadeshico smilied at his wobbly steps. "He just recently started to walk."Yelen  
  
said smiling when he finally reached her. She picked him up and craddled him.  
  
"So early. He is a wonder baby." Naeshico said smiling. Yelen nodded and set her  
  
wonder son down. Xiao Lang was alot bigger now. He was no longer an innocent  
  
little baby. He just discovered he had magic and can control it with his feelings   
  
and mind. He was more of a little devil then a Child of Purity. His messy chestnut  
  
brown hair was crazy and wild and couldn't be tamed. His intense amber eyes  
  
glistened. When he laughed it sounded like music and if you looked closely it was   
  
as if his eyes were laughing aswell.  
  
He had grown alot these past nine months. As Nadeshico was watching Xiao Lang  
  
she imagined her and her daughter playing and laughing. But what amazed her  
  
the most wasn't the fact that he could walk at an early age. Or the fact that he  
  
can use magic. It was the fact that he really resembled a wolf. Or at least a wolf  
  
pup. She has never seen a more beautiful child.  
  
She decided to go home. So she called Tori and they walked back across the  
  
field to their home and walked in. Tori was in bed and Nadeshico and Fujitaka  
  
were in their room. She was telling him about Xiao Lang and how he could walk   
  
and kind of talk and how he could use magic. Then she told him how much he  
  
resembled a wolf. It was about 12:30 in the morning when Nadeshico's water broke.  
  
They called the doctor and in no time Nadeshico was holding a beautiful baby girl.  
  
"When I said that Xiao Lang was the most beautiful baby I was wrong. You are  
  
my Cherryblossom."I said smiling at her. She opened her eyes. Revealing big  
  
emerald green eyes. "She has your sparkling emerald eyes."said Fujitaka. "And  
  
your hair."said Nadeshico. 


End file.
